dnd_fellwind_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Founding
The Beginning In the many millennia leading up to the creation of the Material Wells, the astral sea was cluttered with many creatures, all of which were incredibly powerful and god-like in their own right. These creatures varied drastically, from Astral Dreadnoughts to ''Elemental Behemoths, ''all fighting over for the few gems of power still hiding out in the endless expanse of the astral sea. With the deaths of these great creatures, came endless ripples and shock waves of their power dispersing out among the black veil which encompassed the great sky. However, those who continued to stalk in the back and absorb this power without confrontation. Became so vile and powerful that labeling them as gods would be an insult. Threz'drumaka Zephara is Created Threz'drumaka Zephara, now known as "The Enemy" or "The Great Hunger", was the first of these eldritch creatures to assume the top mantel of power in this universe. Craven and ever hungry, Threz'drumaka would feed on the corpses of dying entities and siphon their power beyond the veil of this reality. Lurking in and out of our universe and the folds of the next, scavenging and hunting endlessly to build it's power and strength. It's favorite gems to eat being the rare stars that formed during this chaotic period. Drawing upon their chaotic energies to bolster its own power greatly. Religious depictions of this entity often describe it as a creature formed amorphously from subjugated nebula. But all of them describe this creature as a long and lithe figure with a red spotlight in the center of its "head" from which it would consume the universe around it. The Astral Scream While the known universe was being devoured and colonized by otherworldly creations. Off in the far-flung reaches of the universe, sentient mortal life was beginning to take shape. As the Illithid Empire began to morph the planes to their will with their psionic energies. Eventually unifying the chaotic ebb and flow of the universe into defined outer planes. Their most notable creation being the consolidation of the elemental forces into their own individual planes. Their own pride and hubris was their downfall however, after they began morphing and creating life. Crafting sentient life, they imbued elemental titans with the ability to think. Four of them leading each of their own respective element. Gaia, Ignus, Gale, and Aqua. This manipulation of life resulted in the destruction of the Illithid Empire as the elemental titans and their own armies assaulted the hive mind, and murdering the 'Mother Mind', the first Illithid. Consequently, this action sent a psionic scream throughout the astral sea. Forcing many of the lifeforms that inhabited it to flee to the far flung edges of space. Driven mad by the tormenting howl of pain. Even forcing "The Enemy" to remain outside of the Astral Sea for the rest of known eternity. Fearful of it's own death and demise. Little is known about what happened to the remnants of the Illithid Empire, most of them went into hiding. Trying to forge colonies on their own but ultimately dying out due to infighting or starvation. Only one colony is known to exist and successful maintain it's own ability to sustain itself. Floating in their advanced colony ships across the stars. Terra is Born The Elemental Choir Once the threat of the Illithids had been dealt with, and the horrors of this universe were pushed back beyond the stars. The four Elemental Titans gathered their forces together and came to a truce, an eternal alliance between all of their peoples to promote prosperity and peace. To start off this eternal friendship, the powers that be combined their chaotic powers into one massive project. Allowing for the creation of a prime plane, followed shortly along with two twin existences that morphed into the creation of the Material Plane. A harmonious union of all of the elements into one project. While this Material Plane is vast and expansive, they only focused on one aspect. The aspect where they would create their own life. Birth of a Solar System Ignus created the star, and named it after his first heir, Lumos. Gale conjured the winds that would flood the planets, and made a demonstration of his power with Agathon, the purple/green gas giant which orbited this small star. Aqua created the water which flooded across the planets, giving them the ability to create and sustain life. As well as forging a planet made of solid ice and rock, the planet of Alion, or the first planet to harbor life. And finally, Gaia forged the stones and earth to create the planets in the sky. The first, Ofarion, as a test of her true power. And then she crafted the home of all of the races, Terra. Of which, a small dirt moon would orbit. That moon being Irmos.